Being Human: The End of the World as We Knew It
"The End of the World as We Knew It" is the fifth episode of season one of the North American television series Being Human. The episode was directed by Charles Binam and written by Nancy Won. It first aired in the United States on Monday, February 14th, 2011 on Syfy and in Canada on the Space channel. In this episode, Aidan learns that one of Bishop's vampires, a priest, has been feeding on terminally ill patients at the hospital and turning them into vampires. Sally Malik finds her lost engagement ring and learns the truth about how she actually died. Josh meanwhile is still dealing with the ramifications of his altercation with the vampires outside the club. After conferring with Ray, he discovers a shocking truth that has dire consequences for their relationship. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * This episode is included on disc two of the Being Human: The Complete First Season DVD and Blu-ray collections. * This episode is rated TV-14. * Opening narration: Sally Malik. * This episode was filmed in Montr al, Qu bec, Canada. * This episode had an average viewership of 1,090,000 people. * First aired on Valentine's Day. * This is the first episode of Being Human directed by Charles Binamé. He next directs "It Takes Two to Make a Thing Go Wrong". * This is the first episode of Being Human written by Nancy Won. Her next episode is "I Want You Back (From the Dead)". * Second appearance of Nora Sargeant. She appeared last in "Wouldn't It Be Nice (If We Were Human)". She appears next in "It Takes Two to Make a Thing Go Wrong". * This is the fourth appearance of Danny Angeli. He appeared last in "Wouldn't It Be Nice If We Were Human". He appears next in "It Takes Two to Make a Thing Go Wrong". * Fifth appearance of Bridget. She appeared last in "Wouldn't It Be Nice (If We Were Human)". She appears next in "It Takes Two to Make a Thing Go Wrong". * This is the second appearance of the werewolf Ray. He appeared last in "Wouldn't It Be Nice If We Were Human". He appears next in the season two episode, "Partial Eclipse of the Heart". * The truth behind Sally Malik's death is revealed in this episode. * First television acting work for Sharhiar El Kosht. * First television acting work for Robert D'Alessio. * First television acting work for Bernard Daoust. Allusions * The title to this episode is taken from the 1987 song "It's the End of the World as We Know It (And I Feel Fine)" by R.E.M. Quotes * Josh Levison: Turns out that Ray is the one that did this to me... made me what I am. * Aidan Waite: You're kiddin'. * Sally Malik: Are you ok? * Josh Levison: Oh yeah, I'm awesome. I'm incredible, I mean, who wouldn't wanna meet their weredad. .... * Josh Levison: See? This is nice! It's been... well, never, since we all shared a meal together! * Aidan Waite: You're right, thanks, mom! See also External Links Series links Episode links * * * * "The End of the World as We Knew It" at the BH Wiki * * ---- Category:2011/Episodes